Pusher's Pile Adventure
Pusher's Pile Adventure is a game earlier announced at late 2009, finally being officially confirmed in 2011. It's a 2D Platform adventure starring Pesh, who has to battle against Oldton, who tries to take over the world by using the Hazzies. Gameplay It's a normal 2-dimensional sidescrolling platformer. In a level, Pesh has to venture through obstacles to reach the goal: a Giant Wall, with a Pushy next to it. Pesh has to jump on the Pushy and must tap repeatedly the A Button. If Pesh wants to continue in the level, he can hop off with the B Button. Robots and other enemies in the game can be defeated with various manners: At first, the jump. Pesh can stomp some foes to defeat them. He can also use his sword(s) to defeat them. Rarely, Pesh cannot defeat with either manners. What he can use instead, is one of his shields to defend himself. Pesh has three kinds of Gears at the beginning of the game: a Sword, a Shield, and a set of Boots. On the Map, Pesh can decide which Gears he wants to equip, if getting more than what he got first. However, he must have a sword, a shield and a set of boots equipped. There are also Special gears, which are completely optional to use. Controls Characters *Pesh - Protagonist *Stump - Super Guide *Oldton - Antagonist Bosses *Rosie Redburn - Boss 1 *Paul Lussion - Boss 2 *Deanie the Djinn - Boss 3 *Flare the Fire Girl - Boss 4 *Grand-Kin - Boss 5 *Tommy Termin and Tina Termin - Boss 6 *Oldton and his Macro-Mega-Mech - Final Boss Enemies *Robunt - Common robot soldiers. Can be defeated with a stomp or a stab. *Cagebot - Holds Niceys. It should be destroyed to free the Niceys inside. *Hazzy - The evil counterpart of a Nicey. Flies around, but can be defeated with one hit from your sword. *Androdent - Looks like a computer mouse. Defeat one, and a lot will appear at once, which can be protected with a shield. *Frifle - A robot that shoots fire. Fire can be shielded, and robot can be defeated with a stab or stomp. *Bloombot - Looks like a flowerbed, but is actually a robot with spider-like legs! Reveals his real identity when coming too close. *Flameclover - A three-petaled clover set on fire. Unless you know how to extinguish it, it's unbeatable. *Carpbot - A fish-like robot that have three variable colors depending on location - A green variant for forest lakes, a cyan one for polar oceans and a yellow one for tropical seas. *Smooch-Me - A robot that looks like a flying set of lips. It absorbs Pesh's health by clinging on him and kissing him. *Buzzy - A fly-like robot that can throw his two wings like a buzzsaw's blade. When doing that, he's temporarily incapable to fly, so he moves on his wheel then. *Opossnake - A serpent that has clinged on a branch of a tree with its tail. The only way to distinguish it from a liana is his head, that can be cut off to defeat it. *Spook-Kin - A ghost that will attack Pesh by swooping down. *Pump-Kin - A ghost with a pump, that pumps up a pumpkin-like balloon. The balloon can bounce Pesh away, but can be popped with a stab. If that happens, the ghost will attack Pesh repeatedly. *Tack-Kin - A ghost that throws tacks to Pesh. As it throws them so fast and so much, Pesh can only defeat it by shielding himself and counterattacking it. Items *Feather - Collecting one hundred of these, and Pesh gets an extra life. *Pushotoken - Can be used to buy items. *Pushy Emblem - Serves as extra life. *Turbo Lettuce - Pesh's speed increases whenever eating one of these. The effect suspends when quitting or completing a level. *Slo-Go Cabbage - Pesh's speed decreases whenever eating one of these. The effect suspends when quitting or completing a level. *Spitz-Spritz - Pesh gains invincibility, but he moves like he became dizzy. *Super Drink - Replenishes Pesh's health. *Power Watch - Immobilizes every single enemy for a small time. *Bio Page - A collectible that holds information of a certain character or enemy that can be read in the Bio Book. *Pesh's Record - A part of Pesh's music collection. In this game, it holds game music of Pusher's Pile Adventure that can be listened at the Sound Test. *Game Drive - A Floppy Drive that holds data of a Minigame, that can be played at the Game Hall. Gear Pesh always has gear that he can use to go through certain levels. He can change gear on the Map. *'Swords' - Pesh can choose which sword he wants to use. **Push Dagger - Standard Gear. Can only stab. **PushoSword - A sword that can be used for slashing, but not stabbing. It also has a longer range. *'Shields' - Pesh can choose which shield he wants to use. **PushoShield - Standard Gear. Can only be used to protect. You can also walk with it while shielding. **Magic Gridiron - A fence that can be used to push large things easily, but cannot defend at all. *'Boots' - Pesh can choose which set of boots he wants to use. **Standard Shoes - Standard Gear. Can only stomp. Can be used to jump high. **Winged Boots - A set of boots that can be used for both fast running and far jumping, but it doesn't let you jump high. *'Special (Optional)' - Pesh can wear all of these gears at the same time. He might unlock them at a later point. They all have something special, and are completely optional to choose. **Lucky Charm - All of Pesh's actions are doubled. He jumps twice as high, does twice as much damage, but also take twice as much damage. Worlds W0 - Pushopolis W1 - Beautybloom Forest W2 - Trio Lake W3 - Dessert Desert W4 - Vulkénohw Valley W5 - Mixed Meadows W6 - Oldton's Lab Extras Accessible from the Main Menu, this is a collection of bios, music and minigames. Bio Book Across several levels, Bio Page are scattered. Collect one and a page has been added to the Bio Book. Sound Test Aside from the Niceys being kidnapped, Pesh's Records have been scattered all over the place for some reason. Get a record back, and a new song can be played in the Sound Test. Game Hall One can not know how many games have been lost. In Pesh's adventure, six Game Drives were lost. Finding one, and it'll be brought back to the Game Hall, where players of this game can play Minigames. Gallery File:PPASketches1.png|Sketches of Pesh, Oldton, Pushy and some enemies, items and gear Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pusher's Pile Games Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2011 Category:Pusher's Pile series Category:Single Player Games Category:Multi-Platform Games